There have been many variations of devices for cleaning rugs and other surfaces. These surfaces have been conventionally cleaned either by dry vacuum cleaning devices or hot water extraction units sometimes called "steam" cleaners. These devices are of a multitude of different sizes and shapes and completely separate units were most times provided for a dry vacuum cleaning operation and for a hot water extraction unit. Some attempts have been made to provide a system in which the same means are utilized, at least in some respects, for the dry vacuum cleaning operation as well as for the hot water extraction wet cleaning operation. However, in most such units, there has been little, if any, provision for using substantially the same unit for dry vacuum cleaning as well as for wet cleaning systems, or if such proposals have been made they were somewhat complex in the form of dual containers or separate containers for providing the vacuum and/or recovering the used chemically-laden water. As a result, the units heretofore proposed involve some considerable expense and the average user has not received the benefits of using substantially a single unit for regular dry vacuum cleaning and the hot water extraction.